During a conference call, participants may wish to conference with some but not all of the participants without disconnecting from the main conference e.g. so as to not bother the other participants with discussion that does not pertain to them, so as to protect confidential information, so as to not be rude but nonetheless speak in a language which other participants do not understand, etc., but still engage in the main conference when desired. There are currently no adequate, cost-effective solutions for doing so.